Switch Me!
by RinAmane0913
Summary: What happens when the SPR team goes to a onsen-ryokan, with a spirit who can change one person's soul with another's? What will they do when the spirit plays the trick on them? I'm including my OC's again cause I love them. Please R&R. Note that this has no relation with the reality. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Switch Me!?**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **This was one of my old suggestions for a sequel to NEW BEGINNINGS , so I thought to start this. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **February 14, 9:30**

" Good morning ! " Mai said as she rushed into the office . Today she was not late . The reason was simple - Today is Marie's birthday! Mai excited , didn't notice her boss and Lin come out of their dens. " Oh! Today will be te best for her! I will make it for sure!" She squealed. " Mai. What's with the ruckus? Where are Marie and Maiko?" Mai froze as she turned to face her Boss. " They have work... Maiko has to complete her exam, while Marie went to attend a emergency meeting. "

"Hello , Jou-chan! " Bou-san said , he was followed by the others . "What's the excitement Mai?" Madoka asked. Gene too looked at Mai questioningly. " Well, It's Marie's birthday today, so I thought that we could surprise her when she came into the office... but it may be a no." Mai said softly as she looked at Naru with pleading eyes. "*sigh* Fine. But don't make it too noisy." Everyone stared at their President. " Mai, Tea." He said as he disappeared into his den. Lin looked at the shocked members and stated, "He owes her some.. that's why." They all look at him. " We also have a client coming at 4. So party has to stop at 3: 45, okay?" Not waiting for an answer , Lin went in his office.

* * *

 **February 14, 14:15**

It was around two when Marie went to pick up Maiko. " Well, let's get in now." Maiko said.

" Happy Birthday Marie!" Said girl was tackled into hugs by the SPR members. Shocked was an understatement. "Wait, you guys actually did this?!" Marie asked. " What else?" Mai answered. " Hear, some cake," Lin said as he fed Marie a bit of the strawberry flavoured cake. Marie blushed at the remark from Ayako. They actually partied till 3:45, even Naru joined for a moment. "Well, It's time to wrap up." Lin announced . The group looked at him with pleading eyes , " It's alright , I am so happy thanks to you guys!" Marie said. On hearing that the group started cleaning up.

* * *

 **February 14, 16:05**

" Excuse me , but is this the SPR office?" an old woman asked. "Yes! You are at the right place. I am Mai Taniyama . Please take a seat. " Maiko went and called Naru and the others as Mai went to make tea.

" Miss Suzuki, I believe that we spoke over phone." The old woman nodded. " Your case is quite intriguing , but I still believe that it is risky.. could you give us a detailed description of the haunting? " Naru asked, politely. " Yes, we have been facing a few problems , most of the high-scale one leading to exchange in spirits . Um.. like if I am here, and you are in front of me some unknown spirit changes us, like my soul is in you , while your soul in me.. " said Suzuki. Naru assumed his thinking pose, " We accept your case. I believe that you already know our requirements and according to you we need to follow the dress code you have given. " Maiko took lead and thanked her client for coming here. " All of you ar coming there now." the group looked at Naru with shock on their face. " What do you mean ? " But Naru had left.

* * *

 **February 14, 20:45**

" I hate long drives. My back hurts!" Bou-san groaned. " You are an old man.. idiot . " Ayako mumbled.

" Ah! You must be the ones Suzuki called. I am Mina , I'll take you to your rooms. Please change into the clothes given." another old woman , but with pale greying hair said. Naru nodded and the team followed him.

Back at the base , the boys were already there. "Thx for helping me out with this Mai , Masako. " " it's been years since I wore a kimono." Marie giggled and took a seat.

" The case is quite intriguing , the spirit has a tendency to change the personality of two people. So be on alert." Gene said. " Yup" said everyone. "But how does the Spirit do it ? "Mai asked. " That's what we need to find out . " Naru stated.

* * *

 ** _This is sort of a prologue to the story. The case will start from the next chapter. The Chapters will be small. Until then , Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switch Me!?**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the slight OOC-Ness. Hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 **February 14, 21:00**

"So Masako, what do you think is haunting this place?" John asked. Masako looked around and answered, I don't really sense any malevolent spirits.. just a few gentle presences." They looked at the door of the base, _Naru won't be pleased._

"Noll, no matter what you want to think the spirits here are not violent." "Yeah Naru! Even I don't get any bad vibes from this place!" Marie looked at Gene and Mai, then she looked at Naru, "Noll, there are spirits who enjoy playing pranks on people.. maybe it is that kind of case?" Lin looked up from the laptop, "If it is that type of spirit, why would it play pranks on others as well as become huge troublemakers?"

"I think I have an answer for that." Madoka said, smiling, " It's a matchmaker!" Everyone except for Yasu gave her a skeptical look. " Why would you say that?" Mai asked. This time Yasu piped up, "Quite simple, majority of the exchanges in souls were between boys and girls who ended up becoming couples later!" This time Monk looked at him, "And how do you know?" "I am a researcher. It's my job." Yasu said in a serious tone, then gave a cheeky grin, "Why Monk! Are you worried that I might fall in love with someone?" The others laughed as Monk gagged (except for Naru, Lin and Maiko).

* * *

 **February 15, 03:15**

Mai groaned. "What time is it..?" She looked at the clock on the wall - 3:15. _Why did I get up now? I don't want to sleep again either.._ she got out of the bed. "Was I always this tall?" She walked to the mirror. "Wha-?!"

* * *

 **February 15, 06:00**

"So.. how did this happen?" Ayako asked. 'Mai' looked at her, "Miss Matsuzaki, if we did know we would not be in this state." Ayako flinched. "Gosh I am not used to seeing Mai as Naru!" Monk exclaimed. Gene coughed. "Are you two planning to change your clothes?" He added with a mischievous grin. 'Naru' blushed.

"Get going you two. And let us think about what to do." Maiko said. Marie laughed, "I believe that you two need some help, come on, " she got up, "let's get you changed." "Marie?" Masako asked, " I can understand that you help Naru change, but Mai?" "I have been taking care of my brother who is a huge flirt, what do you think?" She said as she pushed the new 'Mai' and 'Naru' out.

"So, let's find out more about this place." Lin said.

* * *

 **February 15, 6:09**

"Well, who's up first? Mai or Naru?" Marie asked. The two mentioned looked at each other. "Marie, get this over with." "Of course, Naru.. now close your eyes." Soon the two had changed their clothes.

As they were heading for the base, "Um... I need to use the bathroom.." 'Naru' said. "Well, that's something I can't help with.. well you two finish up your business, I'll be waiting outside." Marie said. Mai and Naru nodded.

* * *

 **February 15, 6:15**

"You sure did take your time.." Bou-san said with an exasperated grin. Mai ignored him and sat on the couch. While Naru sat in his chair, putting on his mask of indifference. Well, actually it was Mai, physically on the chair and Naru, physically on the couch. "Shall we start the interviews? " Marie asked changing the topic. "Marie, Lin, and I will handle the interviews -" "Um... Naru please remember that you are in Mai'so body..." Mai coughed at that. "I am very much capable of holding a proper interview. Mr. Takigawa. " Yasu and Gene laughed at Mai's imitation of Naru . "Naru, me and Lin can handle the interview.. you two should get used to your present bodies." Marie suggested.

"Maiko, Gene and Miss Hara will go on rounds of this place. And the others except Madoka, who will be at the monitors, will note the temperatures." Naru dismissed everyone. The people groaned. " Wait. What about you and Mai?" Ayako asked. Marie grinned mischievously, " They will be going on a date in the hot springs! "

* * *

 ** _I'm so sorry for the almost a year long delay!_**

 ** _Me very busy and will mostly be irregular in updating. Please bear with me!_**

 ** _Rin..._**


	3. Chapter 3- Author's note

**Author's Note**

 _Please read carefully_

* * *

This is to inform you all that I will be changing my account in a short while. I will repost all the stories which I have posted till date and I hope that my dear viewers continue to read them and support me.

My new account will be **RinAmane0921**. I hope to have your constant support.

Thank you.

Regards,

RinAmane0913


End file.
